Republic Cruiser
__TOC__ = Corellian Consular-class Space Cruiser = Source: Starships of the Galaxy 126. (Saga Edition) The stock ship appears in a published book! Do not reproduce it. Only variant models may appear here. A Republic Cruiser in its stock configuration Corellian Consular-class space cruiser (Pocket Warship) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Init +0; Senses Perception +6 Defense Ref 18 (flat-footed 14), Fort 39; Armour +14, Vehicular Combat HP 960; DR 15; SR 100; Threshold 139 Speed fly 3 squares (starship scale) Ranged 2 Medium Turbolaser Batteries +12* (see below) Fighting Space 1 square (starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +2; Grp +51 Abilities Str 69, Dex 18, Con --, Int 18 Skills Initiative +0, Mechanics +10, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +10 Crew 8 to 30 (Skilled); Passengers 16 to 150 Cargo 1,000 tons; Consumables 1 year; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x2 (Backup x6), navicomputer (+3) Availability licensed; Cost 1,250,000 (400,000 used) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller then Colossal size. Medium Turbolaser Battery (3 Gunners) Atk +12 (-8 against targets smaller then Colossal) Dmg: 5d10x5 The Pocket Warship is a common enough variation of the Consular-class space cruiser. The addition of a sturdy twin-turbolaser battery on the spine of the vessel, and the replacement of the salon pod in the front with a second twin-turbolaser battery ventral to the vessel gives it adequate, if uninspired, combat performance; still, it's more than enough to make all but the most determined pirates think twice about attacking any convoy or planet it is protecting! A standard computer upgrade gives it more computing power than it once had, for better fire control and general performance. Corellian Consular-class space Cruiser (Pirate Carrier) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Init +0; Senses Perception +6 Defense Ref 18 (flat-footed 14), Fort 39; Armour +14, Vehicular Combat HP 900; DR 15; SR 100; Threshold 139 Speed fly 3 squares (starship scale) Ranged 1 Medium Turbolaser Battery +12* (see below) Fighting Space 1 square (starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +2; Grp +51 Abilities Str 69, Dex 8, Con --, Int 18 Skills Initiative -5, Mechanics +10, Perception +6, Pilot -5, Use Computer +10 Crew 15 to 30 (Skilled); Passengers 16 to 150 Cargo 5000 tons; Consumables 1 year; Carried Craft: See below Hyperdrive x1 (Backup x6), nav computer (+3) Availability licensed; Cost 1,250,000 ( 400,000 used) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller then Colossal size. Medium Turbolaser Battery (3 Gunners) Atk +12 (-8 against targets smaller then Colossal) Dmg: 5d10x5 Hanger Space: for up to 10 Gargantuan starfighters (20 Huge/40 Large/5 Colossal). Hangar space includes maintenance and repair facility and supply. The Pirate Carrier modification to the Consular-class space cruiser is not entirely uncommon, although ironically more often seen fielded by navies on a budget. The Salon pod area has been ripped out, as has much of the space-frame aft of it, and re-grafted into a much larger hangar bay and cargo hold area. Two gaping hangar bays, shielded magnetically and possibly shuttered, mark the forward area of the ship, and it shares the addition of a dorsal twin-turbolaser cannon with most armed variants of the Consular-class. The drastic post-launch changes are seldom carried out in a CEC shipyard, and even when they are, there's simply no getting around the fact that the ship wasn't meant to handle that much excess mass, or the drastic change in the vessel's balance, or that the additions, despite having much more mass, generally weaken the vessel in general. The CEC Space Cruiser becomes a wallower with these modifications, but with the hangar space it's sporting, that ceases to be an issue; fighters are this vessel's weapon, not it's own guns. Category:Knights of the New Republic